Skyris Mongoose
by FS1Pets
Summary: Hello people! This is my new LPS story with the new official OC that Kayla and I made up! Here's the story she requested. ( More requests coming soon )


It was a Saturday Night and Sunil Nevla hasn't gotten very much sleep the past few days. He and his pal, Vinnie have been watching far to many scary movies. So many horror movies they saw, giving them TERRIBLE nightmares. Even worse than most of the other ones! There were heavy rings around Sunil's eyes and the three fur hairs on his head were all messed up. He was so tired he could barely keep himself awake.

He was laying flat on his pillow back at home, It was a Saturday Night and Sunil's eyes drooped and blinked one after the other, very slowly. Soon after five long minutes later he closed his eyes and slept.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The moon rose higher and higher into the starry night sky. Skyris sat outside her window, staring out into the silent, gloomy land. Skyris was a female blackish coated golden eyed mongoose. She had pitch black short hair with a pink streak across her bang. She also wore a black and white long sleeved shirt with long black turned and waved her paws at her bedroom floor, and all sudden, a magic portal of darkness appeared on the floor and she bravely jumped through it.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sunil's eyes blinked slowly for a few minutes. He was just starting to wake up from his nice, long rest. He was laying on the living room sofa in his apartment. When he was waking up, he saw something a bit fuzzy. A figure of some type was staring right at him. Realizing that he was being watched, he gasped, screamed and jumped, scared. Looking at the figure then looking around him, now he wasn't in his living room anymore.

Now Sunil was suddenly sitting in some sort of darkness world of some type. The figure's hair was blowing madly and her eyes suddenly glowed white, like flashlights coming from her irises. Her face and looks were hard to make out but the figure was shaped like a mongoose. A very scary mysterious mongoose. Sunil screamed and nearly had a heart attack. Suddenly after that one scream the frightening colored sky swirled like a whirl pool and he fell right through it like a portal.

Down down he fell, what seemed like forever. It felt like he's fallen for hours! When he was falling he felt this odd feeling inside his stomach that most people get when going down roller coaster hills. It eventually made him feel a little bit sick.

" WHATS HAPPENING?! HHHEEELLLPPP MEEEEE! IM GOING TO THROW UP AND DIE! "

Then without much warning, everything mysteriously became still. Now Sunil was in the same position as he was when he woke up, except he still wasn't in his living room. Now he was in Skyris's bedroom. The place was like a madhouse, it was like a total nightmare, a vampire's bedroom. There were mysterious weapons all around and coffins. A few spiders crawling around.

" W w ww w where...a a a am I? " Sunil stuttered, horrified. He was shakin nonstop and his heart pounded loudly. Skyris looked at him very closely.

" This...this i total NIGHTMARE! " He screamed once more.

" Thats it! HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPP - " The frightened mongoose got cut off by the other mysterious mongoose when she slapped his mouth shut. " Listen..." She finally spoke. Sunil went nuts. He kicked all around and tried to scream through his hand-covered mouth.

" I know this may seem sudden, but this is just a living dream...this is just YOUR nightmare. "

" WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO - "

" Im just a spirit...only a spirit...I'm not real. "

" Oh great. I'm getting a nightmare from those movies I watched with Vinnie! Just Great! EEEKKK! "

" Im not real I don't exist.."

These words didn't really help Sunil at all. This was one of the worst dreams EVER! He felt a huge painful lump in his throat and he whimpered.

" Sunil...only I exist to to YOU. " Skyris pointed. He gulped nervously and looked into her eyes. She was giving a very serious glare straight into Sunil's own eyes.

" I only exist to you...only you can see me in the real world, and no one else can. I am Skyris, mongoose of nightmares. "

" YOU'RE CRAZY! TAKE ME HOME YOU DEMON FREAK! " The blue mongoose screamed in his extremely thick Indian accent.

Skyris growled ferociously and red lightning shot outside. Roaring flames rose in her eyes and she cried magma. She screeched horrifyingly like a dying creature. She held a large ax in her paws and waved it in the air, screeching her lungs off. Sunil was so scared he couldn't move. He was stuck in this position with his eyes widened, his jaw slightly open, ears down. Skyris smacked the ax into something, making a loud, disturbing, shocking noise.

Sunil quickly shut his eyes tightly and tried to think about something happy. He had no idea what she hit, but he sure hoped it wasn't his own head. What Skyris really smashed her ax into was the dark brick wall, which shattered and caused the building to crash down.

" WAIT! SKYRIS! NO! " Sunil cried, again falling down...down..down...hitting what seemed like the ground, everything went black...just when the terrified blue mongoose thought he had died, he found himself kicking around, and waking up screaming.

" AHHH! MOMMY! " He breathed heavily, placing his paw on his loudly pounding heart. It was all JUST a dream...just a dream... Soon he eventually calmed down, and thought to himself,

" What just happened?! "

And Sunil had a lot of trouble falling back to his peacefully sleep, expecting to see Skris again...there were still so many questions he wondered in his mind.. Who was she? When will he see her again? Is he going to be haunted by her the rest of his life?! Sunil might not ever know until it happens again...


End file.
